


Shouting and Sucking

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [57]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Arguing, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Fights, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "Person A to be really annoyed like, “Whatever, suck my dick” and for Person B to kneel unflinchingly and pull Person A’s pants down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouting and Sucking

Carlos bit his bottom lip, hugging himself as he took a small step back, watching silently as Earl and Cecil continued to argue. His cheeks burned in a nervous blush, making his face feel hot. He never liked it when Earl and Cecil fought.

The tension had been building up since that morning when Earl hadn’t made the coffee the way Cecil liked it and had now finally burst when Earl made a comment about Cecil’s inability to cook a meal without pouring copious amounts of salt into everything.

“Well we can’t all be fancy chefs, Earl!” Cecil snapped.

“I’m not a fancy chef.”

“You won’t even let Carlos and I come to your restaurant.”

“That’s not my decision to make about who can or cannot come, Cecil.”

“And you fucked up the coffee this morning!”

“I apologized for that hours ago.”

“But not enough!” Cecil snapped.

The Outsider sighed, shaking his head as he watched the pair continue. He glanced over at Khoshekh, mentally applauding the cat’s intelligence when it pointedly phased through the wall to get away as Cecil started to raise his voice and Earl continued to lower his. Both were signs of the other becoming angrier and Carlos started to worry about the furniture and anything small that was near their hands that could be thrown.

“Cecil, you’re being ridiculous,” Earl finally sighed, his shoulders falling.

“Oh whatever!” Cecil huffed, “Why don’t you suck my dick?!” And to Carlos and Cecil’s surprise; Earl fluidly sank down to his knees in front of Cecil, hands in his lap as he patiently waited for Cecil to open his pants. “Uh…” Cecil looked over at Carlos, cheeks burning a dull red as he looked back down at Earl. “Early?” he asked.

The former Scoutmaster responded by leaning forward, nuzzling Cecil’s crotch with his nose and mouth, breathing hotly against Cecil’s feathered pants. He started to hum, reaching up to cup the other’s crotch to offer some encouragement.

Carlos found himself blushing for an entirely new reason as Earl opened his mouth, noisily pleasuring Cecil in apology.


End file.
